


Sweet Revenge

by darkveil



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Cunnilingus, Dry Humping, Edgeplay, F/M, Hair-pulling, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Teasing, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-05-10
Packaged: 2020-01-24 05:20:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18564754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkveil/pseuds/darkveil
Summary: You decide to spice things up between the two of you and tease the living hell out of Dante just to see how long he'll last. It backfires on you, however, when one night he finally decides to get his sweet revenge on you in bed





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Originally was planning to keep this as one-parter of pure smut (it's still technically smut), but decided to stretch it out into three chapters instead just to have at least a bit of story going. You might recognize the second chapter, because it has been published here, before I changed my mind about it. And yes, there will be lots of raw fucking at the end, I'm not omitting that part this time.  
> Either way, hope you enjoy! ;)

  You would be lying to yourself if you said you didn't enjoy teasing the hell out of Dante whenever you got the chance to, watching all the smugness gradually turn into pure desperation. Knowing just how handsy he liked to get with you when no one was around, growing with cockiness whenever your body instantly reacted to his caresses, you couldn't pass up an opportunity to turn things around and do the same to him in return.

  It started off with a movie night- a perfect chance for him to push you into the couch cushions and fuck you to oblivion. You sure as hell wanted that to happen, he was an amazing lover after all and always made sure to give you the best orgasms. This time, however, you had other things in mind as you avoided his light kisses on your lips, which ended up in him kissing your cheek instead. You giggled when he reached your neck, his stubble tickling and scratching at your sensitive skin. You knew at this point that if you didn't stop him right there and then, he'd continue his slow trip down your body to where he wanted to be the most- right between your legs. 

  Your hand quickly trailed towards his hair, slipping between his grey strands and getting a handful just to yank it backwards. He gasped from the slight shock that shot down his spine as his head got titled backwards forcefully, pulling him out of whatever he was doing in an instant. You smiled to yourself when you noticed the change in his expression: all the smugness already gone from his face and getting replaced with pure need. 

  His eyelids flew shut when you let your hand tug at his hair in a stronger pull as you arose from your place and sat down in his lap. You could already feel his bulge beneath you, his thick cock straining against his tight leather pants. You always admired his size and how perfectly he filled you up, making you cum hard around his length. Just the single thought of it made you tingle pleasantly, your own core slowly starting to throb.

  The movie was still playing in the background- some horror flick that you had any interest in since all your attention was focused on him. You leaned in closer to him, face just a few inches away from his when you decided to give him a bit of friction as you thrust your hips against his once, already receiving a low grunt from him.

  You perfectly knew that he could easily grab you by those thighs and move you to your bedroom just so he could finally bury himself deep inside you. But you also knew that he liked to play your games. They always excited him and made him curious to see what you'd do next. You tried out a lot of things with him in bed, whether it be a new position or a new toy. He was always up for something new and so were you. This time you just wanted to see how far he was willing to go with all your teasing and how long he'd last without getting touched properly.

  At this point he would've started undressing you, his kisses getting rough and his hard cock grinding up against your mound. But all you gave him in return was a short kiss on his mouth and another roll of your hips in his lap before you slipped from his grasp completely, telling him to clean up after himself as you headed upstairs for the night.

  You knew he'd end up jacking himself off to the thought of you riding his cock but you didn't care this time, because you had even more sinister things planned for him and this night was just a start.

  The next morning was like any other usual morning, however, you woke up to the empty pillow next to you, Dante- nowhere to be seen. You grinned to yourself when you remembered what happened last night and quickly slipped from under the bed sheets, dressing up into some shorts and your own tank top since you liked to sleep in his shirts too much. 

  You moved from your bedroom and along the corridor, already enjoying the scent of coffee that became stronger the closer you got to the kitchen. You leaned against the door frame and crossed your arms over your chest as you caught him working in your kitchen, cooking breakfast for you. Surprisingly he didn't hear you appear, his back turned to you as he was dressed in nothing but grey sweatpants that hung low around his hips. You couldn't help but admire the physique of his muscular back and broad shoulders, the toned muscles beneath his skin moving and stretching under his motions when he'd either reach to a cupboard nearby or return to the pan to flip the pancakes. 

  You almost got lost in your own fantasies, your thoughts running wild and already coming up with various horny scenarios. You honestly wouldn't mind getting fucked against that cupboard he was working on, listening to his low grunts against your earlobe and feeling his strong grip on your hips as his thick length slides in and out of you roughly. You only bit on your lower lip, your cheeks slowly going flush from your own dirty thoughts, your clit starting to tingle pleasantly between your legs. 

  You knew you could easily make it happen. He was right there in front of you. But you also didn't want to break that promise you made to yourself. However, a bit of playful teasing wouldn't hurt anyone.

  So you decided to test his waters once again as you glued yourself off the door frame and moved around the table towards him. This time he heard your footsteps and his head tilted to the side catching you with the corner of his eye.

     "Already up?" he questioned, his voice still gruff from sleep. You only hissed out a teasing yes, feeling him lean forwards as he wanted to plant a kiss on your lips. You quickly retreated, laughing to yourself when a confused frown ghosted over his features.

     "What?" you teased further and stepped behind him, letting the fingertips of your left hand trail up his side and across his ribs, moving to his chest as you lightly brushed your finger over his sensitive nipple that made him shudder slightly. Even though the height difference between the two of you was big and he always towered over you like some giant whenever he was around, that didn't stop you from planting a few kisses on his shoulder blades while your hand traveled down his washboard abs, raking your fingernails across his skin almost to the breaking point as his stomach muscles tensed up beneath your assault. You knew this didn't bother him much, he could heal fast, his skin turning red for a longer moment before all the marks completely disappeared. Plus he was a total masochist and enjoyed every single bit of pain you brought to him, melting in your hands whenever you provided him with extra attention. 

  This time was no different as a first louder grunt fell from his lips, his breathing stopping altogether when you hooked your thumb on the waistband of his pants. You tugged at it slightly in a teasing manner, your hands growing hungry to finally touch his erection through the fabric, feel his length grow from each of your strokes until he wouldn't take in any longer, begging you to finally release him.

  You bit on your lower lip and didn't even notice how quickly he turned around in your arms, hands already flying to your thighs to hoist you up against his hips. You wrapped your legs and hands around him instinctively, a sudden gasp of shock falling from your mouth when he spun you around, sitting you down on that same counter. You wanted to kiss him so badly, your own hunger betraying you quickly as you felt his fingers trail up your naked thighs reaching the hem of your tank top to slip beneath it, his palms hot against your skin, his calloused fingertips massaging your sides, sending the first shivers down your back. You closed your eyes in a moment of pleasure, the ache between your legs growing stronger. You already could feel his hot breath on your cheek, his nose brushed against yours in another moment of silence before he sunk into a tentative kiss at first.

  You wanted to break that kiss and show him that you weren't about to give him what he wanted but you also needed to finally feel his skilled tongue against yours, feel his soft lips kiss you passionately until you'd become breathless. 

  His hands were already slipping up into your hair, head titling to the side to get a better angle just so he could deepen the kiss until you stopped him, quickly pressing your hand to his warm chest.

     "As much as I'd love to continue, you need to finish that breakfast for me, because I'm growing really hungry already," you whispered breathlessly against his lips, your heart still pounding fast in your own chest.

  You were lying to yourself and he perfectly knew it. But he also knew what your intentions were. He might've seemed like a total idiot, but he was actually smart and figured you out rather quick, silently playing along with your little sinister games.

     "Hungry for some dick in my pants?" he murmured playfully, which gained him an angry slap on his shoulder as your cheeks flushed even redder than before, a low chuckle already escaping his mouth. "Your face says it all," he added soon after with a growing grin on his face and you only hopped off the counter, forcing him to move away from you.

      "Those pancakes better be good, old man," you only teased him in return and left the kitchen before he'd make any further moves on you.

  As much as you hated doing it all alone without him around to at least watch you from the side, you ended up fingering yourself in the bathroom, desperate to reach your orgasm and finally calm down your growing need. It was both a pleasure and torment trying to tease the fuck out of him. Because on one hand it fed your own pride watching him become all vulnerable and helpless beneath your hands, on the other, it was tantalizing knowing you couldn't satisfy your own pleasure like you wanted to, retreating to your own fingers and dildos.

  Yet, you didn't want to back down this easily, continuously finding the opportunities to fuck with him and his emotions, whether it was in an intimate place like your own bed you liked to share with him every night or a public place like the local bar where he always went to get drunk with you.

  However, you were careful enough this time not to get too drunk, as you only finished a few glasses of martini watered down with sprite and lemon juice while he drank his whiskey. You couldn't help but trail your hand up his thigh while you sat next to him, threading your fingers through his hair to pull it away from his ear just so you could whisper about the things you wanted him to do to you once you return home, letting your voice drop an octave and into a seductive tone that always drove him nuts. It got him riled up really quickly as he downed another glass, his jaw tensing when your fingers got dangerously close to his crotch, massaging the inside of his thigh.

  He gulped when you nudged his scruffy jaw with your nose playfully and licked a small stripe of skin on the side of his neck that quickly brought the goosebumps down his body as he shuddered. He gritted his teeth, trying to suppress the groan that was threatening to erupt from his chest when you got brave enough to grab onto his crotch for a brief moment, already feeling how hard he's gotten from your light teasing.

  You snickered under your nose, his expression a pure delight of frustration mixed with arousal. He wasn't the one to blush like a shy schoolboy whenever you toyed with him this way, but you did notice some change in the color of his cheekbones that turned just slightly more rosy than his usual shade of color.

  You had him once again but decided to stop right there and give him some time to cool down, because you knew how uncomfortable it was for him to walk around with a huge boner in his pants, even more uncomfortable when it wasn't satisfied straight away. Not like he didn't have one at all times anyways, the sheer size of his dick always straining against his tight leather pants. He always played it off as nothing, joking about how you should probably calm his beast down or it'll get out of control, but you knew a huge part of it was genuine as he begged you deep inside to finally touch him.

  However you didn't plan to do so that night. Even as you returned home and he had you pinned against the wall straight away, kissing you desperately while his hands traveled up your shirt, already gripping onto your clothed breasts. You weren't going to give him any more as you planted one last peck on his lips and slipped swiftly from under his grasp laughing to yourself when a loud "oh come on" fell from behind you.

  This constant teasing continued for quiet a while and it was rather fun watching him lose his usual cocky demeanor each time you got all handsy with him. But you knew his patience would finally run out, it was a matter of time before he'd snap and finally have his own way with you.

  And you were right as one night he had enough of your toying around, as he pushed you against the nearest wall a louder gasp escaping your lips, his hands quickly flying to your wrists to pin them above your head. He was much more rough with you and you knew at this point he wouldn't let you escape this easily. 

  His mouth clashed against yours and into a sloppy kiss before you slipped out of his grip and cupped his cheeks, turning it into a sensual dance instead as your lips and tongues melded together. 

  You knew he was desperate, hungry to finally have you all to himself after such a long time. But you also wanted to take your sweet time with him like you always did especially when he was kissing you. He didn't mind the slower pace you liked to set, because he also knew you were not quite fond of sloppy make-outs and clashing teeth. That was probably the biggest difference you had between the two of you when it came to intimacy. But he slowly learned to appreciate your passionate love-making, hell, even got into it himself when he'd take his precious time to explore every crevice of your body.

  That one simple gesture of yours was probably what pushed him to do it for another time. However, much slower this time. So slow, you were already regretting every single decision of yours leading up to this.  


	2. Chapter 2

  Dante took his sweet time to discard your T-shirt as he slipped his fingers beneath the hem, slowly trailing them up your stomach all the way to the hard edge of your bra until he bunched up the material and pulled it over your head completely. His hands were back on you in an instant, hot palms running along your sides and over your ribs, fingertips almost kneading your skin. He took you in for a moment with that same burning gaze of his. As much as you were self-conscious about your body, he never pushed things to an awkward degree of avoiding eye contact and trying to cover yourself up, quickly swooping you off your feet as he grabbed onto your thighs.

  You wrapped yourself around him, one of your hands slipping to his grey strands to push them out of his face as you planted a few short kisses on his lips while he moved you to your bedroom.

  It was night-time, the only light source falling through the window from the street lamps. He almost stumbled over your boots thrown randomly on the floor in all the darkness, cursing under his nose loudly. A breathy laugh escaped your lips only to be broken off by a quiet gasp once Dante put you down at the foot of the bed carefully, his hands trailing towards your face. He leaned in closer to you, his nose brushing against yours, forcing you to close your eyes.

  He didn't kiss you straight away this time, letting you share the same breath for a longer moment before his thumb slipped down your cheek stopping at the corner of your mouth. The rest of his hand cupped your chin and you felt his digit glide along your lower lip, parting your mouth even further as you shivered at the light touch.

  His lips brushed against yours, his whole body leaned into you and you were so sure he'd kiss you right there and then that your breath hitched, heart already pounding high in your throat. He only trailed his hand back up your jaw, fingers slipping into your hair as he thread them through it, getting a good grip on the strands at the base of your neck. He tugged at them suddenly, eliciting a loud gasp from you as your mouth flew open and he was right there to seal his lips over yours, making your face flush red hot as a sigh escaped through your nose.

  You melted in his arms, letting him kiss you slowly while you enjoyed the feel of his lips against yours, his wet tongue that prodded at your lower lip and teased your own tongue, his stubble that lightly scratched your skin which only added to all the pleasure.

  Dante's kisses soon turned more needy as he tilted his head to get a better angle before his lips melded with yours in a passionate kiss, tongue slipping out to dance with yours from time to time.

  You grabbed onto the lapels of his biker jacket, desperate to get rid of it quickly. He didn't protest against your desperation, withdrawing his hands from your face and letting you take it off completely. You threw it to the side carelessly and didn't even manage to flinch before his hands were on your face all over again, tongue delving into your mouth as he took your breath away with his sudden kiss.

  You could barely catch up with his rhythm, too lost in all the pleasure he was giving you only with his mouth and you knew so much more was coming.

  You didn't even notice how his hand moved to your chest, startling you suddenly when he broke the kiss and pushed you backwards onto the mattress of your bed. You could still feel the tingle on your mouth from his hot kisses, your lips already slightly swollen from all the making-out. You watched Dante with a bated breath as he slowly slipped the hem of his shirt upwards to reveal his abs to you in a completely teasing manner- the grin already growing on his face, before he took it off, the muscles on his abdomen stretching under his movements. Until he threw the shirt aside, his hungry gaze lying back on your face.

  He was well-built, all the years of wielding the heavy swords to fight demons adding up to his muscles, still keeping him in an extremely fit shape. You wanted to slide your fingers along his chest and down his washboard abs so badly, slowly tease at the buckle of his pants before getting to the most fun part which was toying with his dick. That was where you had the most control over him, watching him completely fall apart beneath your hand when you chose to ignore his begging and instead lightly tease at his head, prodding your fingertip over his urethral opening.

  This time you knew he wouldn't let you have your way with him and your predictions were met once you stretched your hands towards his abdomen. He quickly grabbed onto your wrists, his whole body leaning up above you as he pinned them into the mattress on either side of your head.

  Dante clicked with his tongue, shaking his head before he murmured a low "not tonight, doll", his eyes filling up with a darker glint, the smirk never even daring to escape his lips.

  He didn't let you protest against his statement and hooked his arm beneath your back, pulling you up the bed with pure ease while shoved all the pillows off the mattress and to the floor. He quickly unclasped your bra and slipped it off you, throwing it over his shoulder while never even daring to break eye contact with you.

  He didn't even give you time to cover yourself up and his hands were on your wrists all over again, only this time: he tied them up to the headboard with his own belt that he got rid of in one swift motion. The breath hitched in your lungs once you got restrained and presented to him like a full-course meal to devour. And he sure looked hungry, those deep blue eyes burning, staring straight into yours until he leaned into you to capture your mouth into another searing kiss.

  He took the opportunity out of the moment to blindfold you, his fingers grabbing onto the scarf that was still lying around on the nightstand from your previous love sessions to tie it around your head. Soon after his lips moved lower down your jaw and towards your neck to steal your breath for another time with his hot kisses along your sensitive skin and sharper bites around your throat.

  Dante licked a small stripe on the side of your neck, sucking on the skin lightly before he moved down lower towards your collarbones, licking at each of them teasingly. He jumped down between your breasts, his hands swiftly flying up to squeeze them in his palms. He licked at each one of your nipples lightly, eliciting a few more sighs out of you before he moved down at your ribs and stomach, encircling your belly button with his lips. Your anticipation soon started growing stronger once Dante stopped at your hip bones, kissing and biting at each of them.

  You could feel the warmth of his fingers brush lightly against your lower navel as he grabbed onto the waistband of your jeans, popping the button open with one quick work of his digits and slowly sliding the zipper downwards before he took a good grip on the clothing and discarded it off you completely, making sure to get rid of your socks as well. He didn't move to where he wanted to be the most straight away, keeping you waiting as he parted your legs.

  He started his travel from your shins, kissing along them lightly as he slowly made his way up towards your knees. It was pure torture feeling him give all this attention to you as your body instantly reacted to his light caresses and soft kisses, trembling and writhing beneath his fingertips. You knew he wasn't even planning to give you the full satisfaction just yet, making sure to explore every crevice of your body and spike up your pleasure as much as he could before moving on to the most sensitive place.

  You could feel Dante's lips slowly trail from your knee and down against the inside of your thigh, towards your clothed sex, his stubble lightly scratching your sensitive skin. Your breathing stopped for a tense moment just like he stopped above your core. You could feel his hot breath fanning across your cunt as he intentionally let out puffs of breath, warming up your already burning pussy. His warm fingers hooked themselves on the waistband of the last piece of clothing, slowly dragging it downwards. His lips quickly jumped at your hips, sucking and biting at the skin there. But soon he moved back south, licking his way down to your clit. He didn't touch it though and pulled your underwear off completely, forcing your legs back apart.

  You were already expecting him to continue torturing you with his sensual touches. He enjoyed teasing you this way, listening to your pants and sighs that were like music to his ears. This time was no different, as he moved his mouth around your nether lips, licking and sucking at them, never touching your sensitive folds.

  He let his thumb come up and flick at your entrance to gather up the juices that flowed from all the pleasure he was giving you. He withdrew his mouth and trailed his thumb upwards along one of the nether lips, not even daring to touch your clit just yet as he circled it and returned downwards on the other side. He continued this torturous motion for so long; you lost count of how many times he did it. You could feel his lips land on your inner thighs from time to time, nibbling and sucking at your sensitive skin, but that was not enough- you needed more. You needed Dante to finally eat you out and make you moan his name.

    But he wasn't gonna have any of it. He learned how to wait and keep his desire still.

    After so many days of continuously teasing and torturing him with your short pecks on his lips and light touches on his body- never giving him the full satisfaction- he finally was getting his sweet revenge on you.

   His thumb stopped from its repetitive motion when it dragged itself back to your entrance to gather up more juices for lubrication. He went for your inner, more sensitive folds, sliding his thumb along them in a feathery touch, careful not to hurt you with his rough finger buds. More sighs of frustration spilled from your mouth, but he barely listened to them, probably smirking proudly to himself at how much frustration he could bring out of you.

    After a few minutes he got bored and slipped his thumb between your folds and upwards, towards your throbbing clit. You waited with a bated breath until he'd finally encircle it, finally touch it and soothe your growing need, but he refused to do so and only teased the place just beneath it, making you gasp and whine his name.

     "You're so impatient.." he suddenly murmured as his thumb ghosted over your clit, barely touching it and you let out a louder sigh at the sudden but brief contact. His digit returned downwards to your opening, teasing at it lightly with his fingertip.

     "But if you beg sweetly enough, maybe I'll touch where you want to be touched the most," he suggested soon after, his voice low and husky, so seductive you felt the goosebumps spread across your body. If not for the blindfold you had tied around your head, you'd probably notice the same shit-eating grin plastered on his face. Your hands were already itching to slap him if not for his belt that was still keeping your wrists in place above your head.

  You knew he'd make you beg for it, tell him what you desired the most. He quickly learned that you weren't good with words and always let your body do the talk, unlike him who couldn't shut his mouth, endlessly whispering sweet nothings into your ear.

     "I hate you so fuckin' much," you muttered under your breath, tugging at the leather belt wrapped around your wrists, trying to loosen it up at least a bit, even though you both perfectly knew there was no use in trying.

  You heard him let out a low chuckle and his thumb left your cunt completely.

     "That's a start," he murmured playfully and crawled back above you, his hands stretching towards your wrists to untie the belt that was keeping you in place. Your hands immediately landed on his broad shoulders as soon as they were free, sliding across his perfectly shaped muscles and travelling down his back to rake your nails against his skin vengefully, which made him grunt quietly. He untied the blindfold as well and threw it somewhere to the floor when his eyes moved back at you. His blue irises were filled with heavy lust- burning, staring into yours intensely which brought back the hot shivers that slid down your stomach, gathering up between your legs.

  He didn't even give you time to react as his hand traveled down your body to your pussy, his fingers finally landing on your clit. He first only encircled it, but soon his thumb started flicking across it slowly in a feathery touch, drawing various patterns on it. Your lips opened instinctively in a silent moan when the first stronger waves of pleasure rolled over your sides with hot shivers, making your face burn scarlet red along with it. Your hips jerked downwards, back arching towards him as soon as his touches on your clit became more rough, picking up their pace. 

     "Dante," you sighed desperately as your hand grabbed onto his forearm propped up next to your head, your whole body tense and trembling. He didn't stop, watching you intensely while he worked at your clit, his thumb rubbing it now in one continuous motion. His touch was electrical, sending shocks of arousal over and over again as you writhed beneath him, barely catching your breaths.

  It was when he picked up his pace more that you felt the same shivers run down your thighs, a quick orgasm rushing over your body as your clit tingled pleasantly, slowly becoming more and more numb under his uninterrupted assault. His touches stopped as soon as it became too unbearable, the first whines of pain and discomfort falling from your lips.

   His head leaned in closer to you, his lips barely touching yours when you felt his middle finger tease at your entrance, lapping up all the juices and slipping inside you slightly. Your jaw slacked, the first louder moan rolled off your tongue. You felt his lips graze your lower lip teasingly, but you couldn't stand his fucking around any longer as your fingers slipped upwards at the nape of his neck, pulling him closer and into a passionate kiss. He didn't fight against you this time, letting you kiss him desperately, your lips moving together in one sensual dance.

   His finger inched inside you, teasing your upper wall with rounded motion as you sighed into the kiss, letting your tongue slip past his lips. Your tongues met for a split second, before he retreated into closed mouth kisses, biting on your lower lip. His finger finally slipped all the way to his last knuckle as he pumped into you in slow, torturous motion.

   God how you hated that sadistic asshole.

     "D-Dante..." you whined against his lips and the same proud smirk visited his mouth, curling the corners of his lips upwards.

     "What? Already coming for me?" he teased, gradually picking up his pace when his thumb came back to stroke your clit. You gasped suddenly, your left hand bracing against the nape of his neck while the other kept clawing at his side and back.

     "I can't stand you teasing me this way," you breathed, feeling his lips travel against your cheek, his hot breath tickling your skin. He planted a short kiss on your jaw until his free hand came up to grab at it, tilting your head backwards forcefully as you arched your neck to his hungry gaze.

     "You love it, doll... Don't lie to me. You love it when I touch you this way, tease you so slow you moan my name," he murmured lowly against your ear, his seductive voice vibrating pleasantly on your eardrums.

   You couldn't deny it, you loved when he teased you, giving you all the attention he could give, exploring and touching every crevice of your body. But you still hated him, because he knew how to work you up quick, he knew which places to touch and caress and what motions made you gasp and moan the most. Every little sigh and moan that fell from your lips felt like an achievement to him, feeding his smugness and pride more and more.


End file.
